Heart of a Hero
by Falling 2 Pieces
Summary: When ObiWan gives in to his growing anger and makes some poor choices, will his friends be able to help him before it's too late?
1. Choices

_Heart of a Hero_  
By: Falling 2 Pieces

Timeframe: The Phantom Menace  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Padmé  
Summary: Anger has always been Obi-Wan's greatest weakness. When he gives in to his growing anger and makes some very poor choices, will his friends be able to help him before it's too late?  
Disclaimer: The world of Star Wars and everything in it belongs to George Lucas. This story is being written for fun, not financial gain.

Notes: This story is AU. It begins in the middle of TPM, specifically when Qui-Gon and company are waiting to hear if Anakin will be trained. Please read and review - no flames, though.

* * *

Chapter 1: Choices

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood looking out at the cityscape that was Coruscant. His eyes watched the endless streams of sky traffic meandering their way through the city that never rested, but his mind was focused elsewhere. Behind him, the voices of Qui-Gon Jinn and young Anakin Skywalker floated down the hall.

"What's taking so long?" Anakin complained. "We've been waiting forever."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You must have patience, Ani. The Council will call us any moment, now."

"And then I get to be a Jedi?" Anakin asked, the excitement evident in his voice.

The Jedi Master responded with another laugh. "No, then you get to begin training to become a Jedi."

Obi-Wan turned as the pair approached him, and Anakin grinned as he caught sight of the young man. "Like Obi-Wan? He's still in training isn't he?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, he is. You must understand that it takes many years to become a Jedi Knight." He looked up and gave his Padawan a wink. "Obi-Wan has been my apprentice for over ten years."

Anakin's blue eyes widened. "Wow. That's longer than I've been alive."

Obi-Wan fought the desire to roll his eyes at this statement. The simple fact of the matter was that he didn't particularly like Anakin. The boy had a strange hold over Qui-Gon that bothered the Padawan more than he cared to admit, even to himself. His Master had been preoccupied with Anakin ever since the two had met on Tatooine. Qui-Gon had even insisted on taking him before the Jedi Council to be tested for training.

For himself, Obi-Wan was convinced that Anakin would not pass the Council's tests. He was already far too old to be trained as a Jedi. But Qui-Gon stubbornly insisted that the Council would see Anakin's potential and allow him to be trained, regardless of the circumstances.

Obi-Wan tried to suppress a sigh of irritation. He was tired, hungry, and extremely bored. After all, none of this had anything to do with him, and he could think of a hundred things he would much rather be doing.

The waiting was obviously affecting Anakin, as well; he couldn't seem to remain still. Spotting something he had yet to investigate, he suddenly took off in a mad dash down the hall. Obi-Wan watched him go for a moment; then returned his gaze to the view of Coruscant.

Pausing to observe his apprentice, Qui-Gon frowned. The young man looked exhausted and distressed. Qui-Gon folded his arms across his chest as he moved to stand beside him. "You're brooding again, Padawan."

Obi-Wan cast a sideways glance at his Master. "Not at all. I am simply...," he searched for the right words, "contemplating recent events."

The tall Master raised his eyebrows at this reply. "Ah, 'contemplating'...is that what you're calling it now?"

A small smile made its way onto Obi-Wan's face and Qui-Gon grinned. "At last, a smile! I haven't seen one of those from you in days." Qui-Gon's comment resulted in an even wider smile from his apprentice.

Qui-Gon's voice became stern. "Now, are you going to tell me what is bothering you or will I have to drag it out of you, as usual?"

Obi-Wan gave his Master an innocent look and turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about, Master. I never keep anything from you."

"Is that so, Padawan?" Qui-Gon inquired, a hint of mischief in his voice. "What about that little incident on Jalayan 4?"

Obi-Wan's cheeks flamed with embarrassment as Qui-Gon, seeing that he had scored a direct hit, continued on. "Yes, I remember it well. You were so worried that I would learn of your accidental marriage proposal to the governor's daughter, that you refused to contact me, even after they arrested you and threw you in prison."

Qui-Gon shook his head woefully. "There I was, all alone, wondering what had become of my wayward apprentice."

Obi-Wan shot his Master a glare of indignation. "I assure you that the experience was far worse for me. Besides, you still found out what happened so I don't see that it matters. Anyway, I thought we had agreed not to mention that event again." He looked around nervously to ensure that no one had overheard the conversation.

Giving Obi-Wan an amused look, Qui-Gon reached over and tugged on his braid. "Actually, I promised no such thing."

Before the Padawan could answer, the shrill voice of Anakin Skywalker interrupted him. "Master Qui-Gon, sir, can we go get some food? I'm hungry."

The two Jedi turned to see Anakin practically dancing with impatience. Qui-Gon knelt down to speak to him. "We'll go as soon as we've spoken to the Council. I promise."

The little boy gave an exaggerated huff of disappointment and nodded.

At that moment, the doors to the Council chamber swished open to reveal the figure of Adi Gallia approaching. "The Council is ready for you, Qui-Gon."

* * *

As Qui-Gon entered the Council chamber with Obi-Wan and Anakin, he was surprised to feel a certain amount of tension in the air. The deliberations over Anakin had certainly taken a good deal more time than he had anticipated, but he was confident the Council had made the right choice.

For a moment, complete silence reigned in the room. Then, Master Mace Windu spoke, his dark eyes fixed on Qui-Gon. "We have come to a decision about the boy, Qui-Gon. You were correct; his cells do contain a very high concentration of midi-chlorians."

"And the Force is unusually strong with him," added Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Qui-Gon felt a rush of satisfaction on hearing the words. It was what he had expected and hoped for. "He is to be trained, then?"

Windu paused and glanced at several other Council members before replying. "No, he will not be trained."

"No?" Qui-Gon repeated in disbelief, shocked almost speechless. He tried hard to ignore the I-told-you-so look on Obi-Wan's young face.

"He is too old. There is already too much anger in him," Windu continued.

Qui-Gon stared at the Council members seated before him, desperately trying to think of a good argument. "He is the Chosen One. You must see it."

"Mmm, clouded, this boy's future is," said Master Yoda tilting his head to the side as he spoke.

Qui-Gon sighed. He was running out of options fast. What else could he say or do to convince the Council how important this was? There seemed only one last choice for him to make. "Very well," he said. "I will train him, then. I Take Anakin as my Padawan learner." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Obi-Wan stiffen in shock. The Padawan was doing his best to conceal his feelings, but a bolt of whirling emotions had already streaked like a missile through their bond.

Yoda's ears twitched in agitation. "An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon," he pointed out. "Impossible to take on a second."

"The Code forbids it," stated Mace Windu, his shrewd gaze studying Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan is ready..." began Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan had been standing in a sort of stunned silence during this whole conversation, but he could keep quiet no longer. "I am ready to face the trials," he declared heatedly.

Yoda's eyes turned toward the Padawan. "Ready so early are you? What know you of ready?"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged hard looks, their antagonism toward one another obvious to everyone in the room.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath before he spoke again. "He is headstrong and he has much to learn of the Living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he will learn from me."

At this, Obi-Wan's head shot up in surprise.

Yoda was watching the interaction between Master and Padawan with sadness. It was readily apparent to him what Qui-Gon was trying to do. "See through you, we can, Qui-Gon. Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready." The small Master gestured towards Obi-Wan. "More to learn this young one has."

When Qui-Gon started to argue further, Mace Windu interrupted. "Now is not the time for this. The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor." He paused to make sure Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were listening. "Queen Amidala is returning home tomorrow, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the Queen's attacker," mused Kid-Adi-Mundi.

Windu nodded in agreement. "Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior who attacked you. This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later," said Yoda.

Qui-Gon hesitated. "I brought Anakin here; he must stay in my charge. He has nowhere else to go."

"He is your ward, Qui-Gon. We do not dispute that," said Mace Windu in a softer voice than he had yet used.

Yoda, however, spoke more harshly. "Train him not! Take him with you, but train him not!"

Master Windu added one final instruction. "Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval."

Yoda dismissed the three before him. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

Let me know what you think! 


	2. Storm of the Soul

Hi, readers! Well, I'm back with chapter two of this story. I hope you will all enjoy my AU version of TPM.

I'd like to thank SWTKD and Swordsman of Shadow for taking the time to review this story. Both reviews were very much appreciated. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Storm of the Soul

Later that night, Obi-Wan sat alone in his room. The audience with the High Council had ended long ago, but he could not stop thinking about what had happened earlier. His mind replayed the memories of the meeting over and over again until he wanted to scream. What had possessed Qui-Gon to behave as he had? After the disastrous Council session, the two had hardly spoken. Qui-gon had abruptly left the temple, taking Anakin with him, and had only returned just moments ago. Obi-Wan could sense him in the other room, but he had no desire to face his Master yet. His emotions were still too raw, a veritable maelstrom threatening to overwhelm him without warning.

He had not experienced one moment of peace since that blasted Council meeting. In a flash, all of his old insecurities had returned. Qui-Gon's actions had awoken the feelings of worthlessness that had long festered in Obi-Wan's soul. The Padawan knew he had never completely banished the feelings, but he had tried to bury them so deep that they would never surface again. Until now. Until Qui-Gon had tried to shove him aside so that he could train the little brat from Tatooine. Obi-Wan's fists clenched at the thought of Anakin. It was all the boy's fault. His life had been fine before the little Sithspawn invaded and took his Master from him.

A small voice reminded him that Qui-Gon was hardly blameless in the matter. It had been Qui-Gon, after all, who had told the Council that Obi-Wan was "capable." Was that the best thing his Master could find to say about him? Obi-Wan knew that Jedi Masters needed to be objective about their students, but Qui-Gon's less than glowing praise had hurt. He had stood by his Master's side feeling embarrassed, confused, betrayed, and most of all angry.

Obi-Wan was certain that the Council had sensed his emotions, but for once he didn't care what they thought of him. At least, they had had the good sense to refuse Qui-Gon's request to train Anakin. But they had also decided he wasn't ready for the trials. He wondered vaguely what they did with unwanted Padawans who were not good enough to take the trials, but were deemed too dangerous to be set loose on their own.

Obi-Wan wearily rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted, but he knew he couldn't sleep when he felt like this. He could only stare at the four walls of his room and feel them closing in around him like a cage. The thought made him shiver. He needed to escape, to move and breathe before he went crazy.

Pushing himself off the floor, where he had been sitting for hours, Obi-Wan stretched. He would go to one of the training rooms and work out some of his frustrations. Maybe then he could rest. Quickly changing clothes, Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber and left his room.

When he entered the common room, Qui-Gon was seated on the sofa drinking a cup of tea. Obi-Wan said nothing as he headed towards the door. The Padawan had his mental shields tightly in place, blocking any attempts that Qui-Gon might make to intrude through their bond. Hopefully, his Master would take a hint and not bother him.

Unfortunately, Qui-Gon didn't choose to cooperate with Obi-Wan's wishes. He cleared his throat as he watched his apprentice. "Going somewhere?"

Obi-Wan cursed silently as he slowly turned to face his Master. He was relieved to see that Anakin was nowhere in sight and briefly wondered where Qui-Gon had taken him, not that he particularly cared. "I'm going down to the training rooms for a while. I need some exercise."

Qui-Gon frowned at his Padawan's tone of voice. It was unusual for Obi-Wan to practice so late at night, but he sensed the young man's restlessness. "Very well, but don't be gone too long. We are scheduled to meet Queen Amidala at daybreak tomorrow, and I know how much you hate getting up early."

Obi-Wan couldn't hold back a heavy sigh. "Yes, Master." He hurried out the door before Qui-Gon could reprimand him for his disrespectful attitude.

* * *

By the time Obi-Wan reached the training halls, he was already feeling better. Walking through the Temple's silent corridors had soothed him somewhat, and he was looking forward to releasing some of his pent up energy. The training rooms were always deserted late at night so he was shocked when he rounded a corner and nearly plowed into a tall young man with flaming red hair. Obi-Wan hastily stepped back. "Staven!" he exclaimed.

Staven Kardal stared back at him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Obi-Wan grinned "I could ask you the same question." Staven was a few years older than Obi-Wan, but they had been in several classes together. The two had developed a close friendship when they had been assigned as partners for an astrophysics project. Obi-Wan hadn't seen his friend in several months, and his eyes widened as he noticed Staven's Padawan braid was missing.

Before he could ask about it, Staven spoke. "I've just returned from my first solo mission. I was Knighted last month," he added, by way of explanation. "I thought I would come wind down a bit before going to bed. Apparently, you had the same idea."

Obi-Wan shrugged noncommittally as he fell into step beside Staven. "How did your mission go?"

"It was boring," Staven replied, leading the way into a nearby room. "I went to Devanna to oversee the signing of a peace treaty." His green eyes twinkled. "Nothing remotely fun or exciting. I honestly thought I was going to fall asleep during a few of the speeches."

Obi-Wan laughed. Staven had always been able to put him in a good mood. Even back in astrophysics, the two of them had managed to have some fun with a few well-timed pranks.

"How about you?" Staven asked. "Have you been on any dangerous missions lately? How's Master Jinn? Is he still giving you grief about the Living Force?" He was surprised to see the smile fade off of Obi-Wan's face.

"Qui-Gon is fine. We're in the middle of a mission right now. We leave for Naboo in the morning."

Staven was baffled by Obi-Wan's dry response. "Is something wrong, Obi-Wan? You seem a little...distracted."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Qui-Gon and I are having a difference of opinion right now."

Staven's eyes shone with sudden understanding. "Ah, I see. That's why you're down here in the middle of the night."

When his friend didn't answer, Staven shook his head. "Hey, you don't have to tell me. I'm just surprised. You two always seem to get along so well."

Obi-Wan's throat tightened. "Yes, well, things can change," he mumbled.

Thankfully, Staven didn't pursue the topic. Instead, he strode to the center of the spacious training room and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. "So, Kenobi, how about a little contest?" He gave Obi-Wan a wicked grin. "You learned any new tricks lately?"

Obi-Wan could never resist a challenge like that. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Let me know what you think! 


End file.
